The present invention is related to magnetic motors and more particularly to a rotating magnetic motor having a magnet recharging mechanism.
DC magnetic motors having an armature supported between magnetic pole pieces are well known in the industry. While these magnetic motors have been utilized in small applications such as axillary motors, they often lack the necessary efficiency for driving larger machinery or assemblies.
One example of a DC magnetic motor assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,134. This patent teaches a direct current motor formed by an armature interposed between opposing magnetizable members which are magnetized by permanent magnets or coils extending between the members. The magnets or coils are energized by a DC source. Elongated members are disposed normal to and connected with the respective magnetized member to form opposing pairs of opposite polarity poles disposed in diametric opposition on the armature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,477 discloses a magnetic motor having a plurality of permanent magnets arranged to have spaced apart alternating opposite poles around the rotor. A stator magnet alternately attracts the first pole and repels the second pole of each sequential permanent magnet to cause rotation. Magnetic means defining a stator alternates between a first phase of attracting the first pole of a given magnet and a second phase of repelling the second pole of the given magnet. Timing means detect the position of the magnet and signal magnetic means for alternating between the first and second phases. The magnets may include spaced apart permanent magnets each having the same pole directed towards the rotor. A solenoid responsive to the timing means selectively and alternatively positions the stator magnets in close proximity to the rotor for alternatively attracting or repelling the rotor magnets. The phases are accomplished by a single pole of a single permanent magnet having a field which is periodically nullified by the electric means responsive to the timing means.
Although these and other magnetic motors provide ample speed and torque in certain applications, it is desirable to produce a magnetic motor capable of efficiently delivering high torque at variable speeds.
The invention provides a magnetic motor wherein a plurality of rotor magnets are positioned along a rotor which is mounted to a shaft. A plurality of drive magnets are movably positioned generally adjacent to the rotor magnets. Relative motion of the drive magnets into and out of juxtaposed positions with the rotor magnets controls relative torque of the shaft. The drive magnets are electrically pulsed through a timing assembly.